Black Widow
Black Widow por Iggy Arazela feat. Rita Ora presentado en el Just Dance 2015 'Apariencia del Personaje' El Personaje es una Mujer que tiene un estilo seductor y calculador pero a la fuerte y osada. Su vestimenta es de: *Un Traje de mangas largas de color Púrpura, *Una red o enredadera un poco gruesas, que parecen telarañas de color azul neón que cubren el tronco de su cuerpo, execto el brazo izquierdo, **Las "redes" se iluminan en algunos Beat de la canción. *Una cola corta que da forma al traje, *Sus piernas y los talones están cubiertas de encaje para que parezca como si tuviese telarañas en ella, *Una máscara de encaje de color púrpura brillante, *Tiene el pelo largo y tiene forma de aguijón de escorpión, *Un guante de color azul claro y *Su combinación de colores cambia de nuevo a negro y marrón (con telas de color amarillo), después el coro. 'Fondo del Escenario' El Fondo del Escenario de Black Widow al principio se ve la silueta de la entrenadora con su mano derecha e izquierda sobre su hombro derecho y al fondo con una telaraña azul, al comerzar la canción: *Ella empieza a aplaudir al ritmo de la canción mientra se crean telarañas azules en el piso y luego en el fondo. *Cuanto Rita empieza a cantar ella se pone de rodilla en forma de araña y comienza a "tejer" una especie de trampa. *Cuando comienza a cantar Iggy, aparece en una especie de cueva o nido que esta llena de telarañas negras y azules, que brillan al ritmo del "beat" de color púrpura y amarillo. Este escenario se pueden apreciar: **Un nido gigante de arañas que se mueve a causa de la añanas que tiene dentro **Luciernagas **Un humo espeso **Al hacer el alejamiento de camara, cuando Rita comienza a cantar, se pueden ver mas cuevas de arañas, y comienzan a salir siluetas de ella alrededor de ella. *En la parte de la instrumentación de la canción, la cueva se vuelve azul. *Al momentos de los Movimientos YEAH! cuando Rita dice: Like Black Widow baby ''(Como una Viuda Negra),'' al comienzo del coro, principio y final de la canción aparece una simbolo de una araña. 'Movimientos YEAH' Modo Clásico: Hay 4 Movimientos YEAH! en esta rutina: movimientos que se realizan antes o despues del YEAH! son complementarios, ya que no cuenta como YEAH! pero le dan "el estilo" para realizarlos. Movimientos YEAH! #1, #2 & #4. Pones sus manos hacia la derecha, para recojer su brazo izquierdo mientras Rita dice: Like Black Widow baby ''(Como una Viuda Negra)'' Movimiento YEAH! #3: Ella se agacha serpendeando hasta quedar en modo de espera, para despues levantarse y tirar sus manos hacia arriba al dar una patada con la pierna derecha. 'Curiosidades' *Esta es la Segunda canción de Iggy Azalea en la serie, **La Primera fue la de Problem con Ariana Grande; en esta fue como Invitada **Sin embargo, esta es la primera canción de acreditar Iggy Azalea como el artista principal. *Esta es la primera y única canción de Rita Ora por ahora en la serie. *Las palabras "Fucking" y "Do" ''(Jodiendo y Hacer)'' en la línea de "That will do ya, how I do ya" ''(Quien te lo hará como yo)'' son censurados, ya que se refieren al sexo. También, como se utiliza la versión limpia, por lo que "Shit" se sustituye por "shhhh". *Esta canción contiene los efectos del fondo para dar una ilusión de movimiento al personaje cuando ella esta de rodilla y empieza a mover la parte de atrás de un lado a otro, aunque tambien tiene acercamientos y alejamientos de camara *Esta canción fue anunciado durante los "MTV Video Music Awards 2014" a través de Twitter, junto con "Bang Bang". Una gran noticia para los Fans *El video oficial de la canción hace referencia a otra canción que aparece en Just Dance 2015: The Fox (¿What The Fox Say?) qué hace durante la escena en el restaurante, La Jefa de Iggy le dice: **'Excuse me, excuse me, What the fox say?. Nothing, Go ahead and make another sandwich.' **''Perdón, perdón ¿Qué dice el zorro?. Nada, ve y haz otro sandwich.'' **Diciendolé esto a Iggy que no tiene ni voz y ni voto en el Restaurante y que no debe discutir con los clientes. *Casualmente, La entrenadora de esta rutina podría ser la misma chica que acompañan al Zorro en la coreografia de The Fox, pero con una vestimenta diferente. *A pesar de la rutina Smosh implica un dueto, los pictogramas son individuales. 'Galería de Imagenes' 'Videos' de:Black Widowes:Black Widowru:Black Widowtl:Black Widow Categoría:Just Dance 2015 Categoría:V.I.P Categoría:Femenino